


Surety

by Magnetism_bind



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bathtubs, Emotional, Feelings, First Time, Hair Kink, Hair Washing, M/M, Reunion Sex, Season 4 fic, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: After Silver's finally returned from the sea Flint has to deal with his feelings.





	Surety

They had made it back to the camp at last. Silver kept glancing at Flint and Flint kept glancing away, not meeting his eyes. Now that Silver was here, raised from the depths of the sea, Flint couldn’t look at him for fear that Silver would see the emotion revealed there.

He had kept it hidden within himself for all the time they had known each other, not even acknowledging the truth of it even inwardly until Silver was gone. Only then had Flint let himself realize just how _much_ he had cared for the other man. How much he had wanted, how much he would have given for another chance to take Silver in his arms and brush those curls back from his face and tilt that lilting, teasing mouth upward…

And now Silver was back, and Flint could barely speak for worrying the wrong words would slip forth from his tongue.

“You’re covered in sand.” Flint said brusquely. “You should wash.” He didn’t know what to do, where to look. Whenever Silver would look away, he couldn’t _stop_ looking at Silver, drinking in the sight of his body, slow-moving as they walked, clearly dehydrated and bruised, wincing with every step he took. Flint would have carried him back to the beach if Silver had only let him.

Flint couldn’t let himself touch him.

“I will.” Silver said after a moment. “But…” He looked faintly embarrassed at something, the words hesitant, and Flint waited.

“I need…some help with the matter.” Silver admitted, his eyes darting up to gaze at Flint and then away again.

Flint hesitated. “Very well.”

He nodded at the hut they had shared previously, the hut that had been too empty these last few days.  “Go ahead. I’ll fetch the water.”

Silver nodded in return. He made his way over to the sloping porch and paused a moment, watching as Israel Hands positioned himself at the end of the clearing where he could keep watch on everything happening, but particularly the hut where Silver now was.

Flint watched too as he made his way to the cooking fires. That man Silver had brought back with him, the man who had held him prisoner, the man Flint was currently one fist away from choking the life out of. Flint watched Silver watch him and tried to keep the anger from rising in him. He didn’t understand why Silver had brought Hands back to the camp with him, but now wasn’t the time to question it.

*  *  *

When he returned, carrying a large wooden tub over his back, Silver was on the bed, just sitting there, resting his hands on the blanket, his head slumped slightly between his shoulders.

At Flint’s boot steps on the porch, Silver drew himself up. Slowly he stood and removed his clothes like his limbs were dipped in molasses, his motions heavy and sluggish. He looked exhausted.

His torso was mottled with bruises; his frame looked small as he bent to unfasten the leg from his stump. Flint wanted to look after him. He wanted to run his hands over Silver’s body and let himself truly believe he was here alive once more.

Instead he set the tub upright in the room and filled it, bucket by bucket of hot water carried from the heating fires.

Silver watched all of this in silence. Slowly he made his way over to the tub, only finally removing his smallclothes there as he stood beside it, as Flint poured the last bucket into the bath, letting the steam drift upward between them. Their eyes met over the water and Flint didn’t look away as Silver stood there nude, gazing back at him.

“You don’t have to stay.” Silver murmured as he sank down into the bath. “I know you must have important matters to attend to.” He closed his eyes without looking at Flint again.

 _You’re alive_ , Flint thought, _you’re alive and you returned._ There were important things, yes, but that was the only one he cared to think of.

All he said was, “There’s sand in your hair.”

Silver sighed without opening his eyes. “I’ll wash it. Eventually.” He didn’t make a move towards a washcloth Flint had laid over the side of the tub, content to merely soak in peace and warmth and safety.

That last was why Flint stayed where he was. He wasn’t going to leave Silver now.

Flint cleared his throat. “You’re going to fall asleep in there.” He took a step closer.

There was a stool in a corner of the hut and Flint brought it over to sit beside the tub. He took a seat upon it and reached for the cloth, dipping it into the water to wash at the back of Silver’s neck, lifting his curls to reach the desired spot along his neck.

“What’re you doing?” Silver murmured, without opening his eyes.

“Too much sand.” Flint muttered. He slipped a hand behind Silver’s neck, bringing up a handful of water to dribble over his hair and then another. Handful after handful trickled down over Silver’s hair, like dew upon a field of wildflowers.

“It will take forever that way.” Silver said, no small amount of amusement in his quiet voice. He still had his eyes closed.

“Sink down then.” Flint instructed, “Get your hair wet.”

Silver sighed and slipped down into the tub, soaking his hair thoroughly under the water. The motion brought his lower half up into view and Flint pretended to himself that he wasn’t looking between his legs. But it was impossible not to. Silver’s cock bobbed languidly in the water, surrounded by damp dark curls.

 _How long since anyone had washed those?_ Flint couldn’t help wondering _. Since someone slid their fingers over Silver’s length and stroked him till he was overwhelmed with desire?_

When Silver came back up and leaned against the tub again, water ran down his curls in gentle rivulets. Flint reached for the soft soap, smearing it over his hands and started combing his fingers slowly through his curls.

Silver sighed contentedly as Flint slowly worked the sand and grit from his hair. Every time Flint’s fingers stroked closer to his scalp, Silver uttered a soft sound that Flint couldn’t define but he wanted Silver to keep making it forever.

Finally, when he deemed it time, Flint fetched the pitcher from the wash basin and filled it with fresh water to pour over Silver’s head, rinsing the soap and making him splutter faintly and then chuckle.

Flint set the pitcher aside. Slowly, his fingers returned to rest in Silver’s hair, simply combing gently through his curls, caressing his scalp.

Silver inhaled softly, again making that soft noise and this time Flint couldn’t deny the response it incurred in him. His cock was half-swollen with desire; he could still stop this, still deny it if he chose that path. His fingers slowed their movements, resting in Silver’s hair.

“What is it?” Silver looked up at him.

Flint shook his head. “Nothing.” He dropped his hands, already regretting their absence from Silver’s curls. He would dream of this later tonight; he knew that too.

“I had hoped we were past the point of needing to keep secrets from each other.” Silver said softly. “After everything, after I came back from the sea, can’t you tell me?”

“That’s just it.” Flint whispered. “You’re alive.” His eyes were mournful as he gazed at Silver. “While you were gone, I allowed myself...” _the acceptance of what I felt for you, I was able to mourn you and now you’re back. You’re here._ He couldn’t speak the words aloud; they wouldn’t come from his tongue.

His gaze swept over Silver from his sodden curls to his bruised chest, to his thin legs and that lovely bare cock that Flint wanted to claim with hands and mouth and body.

“So tell me.” Silver said, his voice gentle.

“Are you sure you want to hear it?” Flint was all too aware of the shifting ground between them. Just because Silver knew of his past now, of his relationship with Thomas, didn’t mean that he felt the same way in return. Flint would never burden Silver into trying to give something he couldn’t, something he didn’t feel, simply for the sake of the friendship that already existed. And that was there, he knew, Silver knew it, they both knew that.

Silver nodded, his eyes never leaving Flint’s face.

“I thought you were dead.” Flint’s voice faltered and then came again, more stronger. “I thought I would never see you again.” The darkness that had swept over him after seeing Silver sink into the depths had been a shadow that settled on his skin and never left.

“And did that trouble you?”

“What do you think?”

“I don’t know.” Silver admitted. “I don’t know what I’m supposed to think.”

“I thought you were dead.” Flint leaned in, clasping his jaw forcefully in his hand, needing Silver to understand in no mistakable terms what he was saying here. “I thought I had lost you as I lost Thomas.”

Silver gazed back at him, his blue eyes soft and luminous in the afternoon light. Flint’s thumb pressed softly into the jut of his cheek and it would have been so easy to lean in and set his lips to Silver’s skin. The wanting in his very soul rose up, threatening to reach out and claim what belonged to him, what he needed, the press of Silver’s mouth on his. Would his tongue be soft and yielding or firm and resilient with equal desire? Flint had spent many nights lying awake in his bed, pondering this.

Flint dropped his hand and started to rise to his feet. The confession weighed heavily upon him. He needed to be away from the hut, even from Silver. If they were to continue as they had been before Silver had been lost, he had to retain his position and not let his weakness come between them.

Silver’s hand shot out and caught his wrist.  Flint froze, gazing down at Silver’s fingers wrapped tightly around him.

Silver looked up at him. “I had a lot of time to think while I was chained there, and you know… all the time I was there, in the heat and the sun, do you know what it I was thinking of?”

“What?”

“Coming back to you.”

Flint stared down at him.

Slowly he sank down to his knees beside the tub, still staring at Silver.

“That’s all I wanted.” Silver reached out to brush his fingers over Flint’s jaw. “Please kiss me now.”

And finally Flint’s mouth found his, soft and yearning against Silver’s, uncertainly at first and then gaining confidence as Silver’s tongue slipped into his mouth, the yearning there meeting his in equal measure. The kiss was all that he had dreamed of, the push and pull that Silver was to him, the partner he needed at his side, in this, as he was in everything else.

Silver sighed softly, resting his forehead against Flint. “Fuck, I’ve wanted that for a long time.”

His smile looked faintly troubled as he sat back in the tub and gazed at Flint. “Are you going to deny it happened now?”

“No.” Flint said. Instead he stood and reached into the bath.

“What’re you doing?”

“Taking you to bed.” Flint simply lifted Silver from the bath and held him in his arms as he carried him over to the bed in the corner of the hut.

Silver stared up at him as Flint rested him upon the bed. “Why now?”

“You’re here now.” Flint whispered and reached down to kiss Silver again. “You’re here and I don’t want to waste another moment.”

His hands moved gently, feverishly over Silver’s wet body, pressing a kiss to his hip across his stomach. There was a sharp intake of breath above him and Flint looked up.

Silver gazed at him, his eyes bright with desire.

“Are you sure you want this?” Flint asked, unsure now as he leaned over Silver, watching the droplets of water slip down his neck. Silver was wet all over, his entire body dripping from the bath. Flint wanted to lick each drop from his skin.

“Am I sure…” Silver murmured. “I’m sure the course we’re on will lead to further deeds both of us will have cause to think twice on, that the way ahead will not be easy in any regards with the parts we have to play before the people we have to lead.” He looked up Flint. “But this? This I am also sure of.”

Flint smiled down at him. “Are you certain you’re sure?”

Silver laughed softly, turning his head slightly. Flint watched his damp hair rest against his cheek. Silver somehow still smelled like the sea even now after Flint had washed all the salt from him. There was a smile hidden in the twist of Silver’s mouth that Flint desperately wanted to taste on his tongue.

Silver turned back to gaze up at him once more. “Yes, I’m certain I’m sure.”

“Good.” Flint said soundly and kissed his mouth again.

He cradled Silver’s body underneath his own, aware of Silver’s whole length under him, how slight and strong he felt all once and the sheer juxtaposition of Silver, as always, made Flint want to grind his teeth in frustration. Silver had no right to always confound him like this. But he did, Flint felt as though he could simultaneously crush Silver’s frame under his and yet join his in mutual strength.

“Are you going to take your clothes off?” Silver asked.

Flint gazed at him. He was so close to asking Silver if he was sure yet again...So he instead he went with “Do you want me to?”

Silver stared up at him. “Don’t you want to?”

Flint hesitated and then looked down between their bodies. “I’m fairly sure I want to.” He pressed meaningfully against Silver’s bare groin with his covered crotch.

Silver grinned. “I can tell.” He slid his hands around Flint’s backside, cupping his ass in his hands.

Flint shivered. Silver’s touch felt so pleasing against his backside. He gazed down at Silver and then shrugged. “Take them off then.”

Silver blinked up at him. “You want me to take down your breeches?”

“Your hands are already occupied down there, you might as well.” Flint told him.

“Very well.” Silver moved to tug at Flint’s belt, pulling it free. He pulled Flint’s breeches and small clothes all the way down to his thighs, baring his ass. Then he returned his hands to their original place, cupping Flint’s ass with both hands.

His hands felt perfect upon Flint’s bare skin.

Flint shivered again as their bodies pressed together and he felt the heated length of Silver’s cock against his.

“How do you want this?” He asked, thinking of the various ways he could get Silver off if he wasn’t ready to fuck. His mouth on Silver’s cock would be satisfying in more ways than one, and then there was always his hand.

“I want you inside me.” Silver said simply and Flint’s thoughts stilled.

He gazed down at him, Silver’s damp curls spread over the pillow like rippling waves at night. He swallowed and started to speak.

“If you ask if I’m sure yet again, I will simply put it in myself.”

At that Flint couldn’t help the chuckle swelling up in his chest. “I’d like to see that.”

“Would you?” Silver grinned. “Perhaps next time. For now, I am quite tired and I think you will manage it without any extra incentive.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” Flint said, sitting back to think on the matter of oil.

“It’s gotten me many places.” Silver retorted. “Have you even been paying attention ever to anything coming out of my mouth?”

“Mmm, I do pay attention to your mouth.” Flint murmured. He reached for the unlit lamp standing on the table and scooped up some oil with his fingertips.

Silver watched him in silence as he pressed them to his entrance. Flint didn’t ask him if he was sure as he smoothed the oil over Silver’s rim, and he didn’t ask if he was sure as he pressed first one finger, and then another into him, and he didn’t ask if Silver was sure as he worked his fingers slowly inside him.

He simply watched Silver’s eyes, the tightening in his chest, the pulse in his throat, the way his hands gripped the blanket beneath them. And when Silver’s body was ready, Flint removed his fingers and positioned himself between those golden thighs.

He paused then because he was still unsure, in spite of the certainty he felt.

“What is it?” Silver asked, his voice lax with desire.

“You said you thought of coming back to me. What did you hope would happen upon your return?”

Silver squirmed faintly. “You’re asking that now?”

“Tell me.”

Silver closed his eyes for a moment. Flint watched the even rise and fall of his chest, the faint, surrendering swallow of his throat before he opened them again and gazed back at him.

“I hoped I would have the nerve to tell you what I had been a coward to tell you before, that I wanted this.” He slid a hand up Flint’s arm, holding him. “That I regretted…not saying it before.”

“So why didn’t you?”

Silver laughed helplessly. “You’ve barely looked at me since I returned. I thought you didn’t care at first.”

Flint sighed in understanding, and then he simply lifted Silver’s hips and thrust into him.

Silver gasped.

“I care.” Flint said, his fingers pressing firmly into Silver’s skin as he moved inside him. “If you know nothing else, know that.”

He moved in a rhythm akin to the steady brush of the sea over the shore, rising and falling, and every time Silver met him and their bodies moved together and Flint knew, there was no going back from this. They were joined now as never before, and they would face tomorrow as one, Silver at his side, united and strong.

But for now there was this, slow yielding pleasure of Silver’s body against his, his hands moving over Flint’s body, drawing him down again for another kiss. Flint still planned to kiss every single bruise on Silver’s skin. It would take some time, but he was willing to give it the time it deserved.


End file.
